to love a vampire 101
by jennifer-valentine
Summary: the story of a normal teenaged girl who falls in love with one of the new exchange students at her school which are the Lt.s from nosgoth!! chapter 3 uploaded. sorry for the long wait. please read and review^^ please no flames.
1. strange happenings

Disclaimer: don't own Legacy of Kain. I'm doing this story by myself this time. This is the first chapter and please read and review ^^  
  
I walked into my bedroom and plopped down on my bed after turning on my stereo so I could listen to some music while I did my homework. My brother was playing his video games in the living room. Justin always did live in the damn things. I put my headphones on and started working on my homework. I was too wrapped up in caring about what was going on in the alleyway behind the house.  
  
In the alleyway this bright light appeared and then a swirling light appeared. Just as sudden as it appeared it disappeared as well.  
  
Seven guys were standing in the alleyway where the light was. All of them were in a strange looking armor. One was in red. One was in green. One was in purple. One was in blue and the other two were in a grayish blue and a yellowish color. The oldest looking of them all was standing behind the one in red.  
  
"Explain to us why we are here again Lord Kain?" the one in purple asked. The older looking man sighed as if he's said the answer for the hundredth time.  
  
"Because Dumah we had to get out of Nosgoth. You were the one that thought you could take on the whole Sarafan army unarmed dumbass." The man named Kain replied. The one in green and the one in blue looked down the street. There was a house that had been up for sale for sometime. It looked like one of those old haunted houses you would see in the movies.  
  
"We can stay there while we're here on Earth." The one in green replied. The others nodded and they walked up to the house.  
  
"So how are we going to keep out of the spotlight? I'm sure if we walk around here like this the mortals here will suspect something." The one in red said. Kain looked at the one in blue and raised his eyebrow as the one in green was doing some kind of magic spell turning the house into livable conditions and also making the for sale sign disappear.  
  
"Well Rahab? You're the super genius. You were the one that said lets come here to Earth so you're going to have to think of a way for us to fit in." Kain said. Rahab looked at Kain and then looked at the others.  
  
"Well I have an idea.we might have to disguise ourselves as teenagers." Rahab said quickly. Kain smiled and looked at the others.  
  
"Perfect..you, raziel, Turel, Dumah, zephon, and Melchiah will disguise yourselves as teenagers. Mortal teenagers that is. And.you'll even enroll in to the local high school tomorrow. I think that's what it's called." Kain said. The one in purple smacked Rahab upside the head.  
  
"Nice going geek. Now we have to portray mortals." He said. Rahab just held his head but said nothing to the one in purple who was about ten times bigger than he was. The one in yellow looked at the one in purple.  
  
"You didn't have to go hit him Dumah." He said. Dumah looked at the littlest one.  
  
"Shut up Melchiah. You're lucky you're even here. I would have left you back with the Sarafan if it wasn't for raziel saving your ass." Dumah said. The one in red spoke up.  
  
"Dumah shut the mouth." He said. Dumah glared at the one in red.  
  
"I could have beat that damned army if it wasn't for you Raziel." Dumah said. Raziel just looked at him and Dumah shut his mouth as the group went inside of the house they had just spotted. 


	2. the new exchange students

Disclaimer: don't own lok. Never have never will. Too bad though..*grins at the thought of having the guys and then snaps out of it*anyway here's chapter 2 and no the main character's name isn't Jennifer lol. Surprisingly. But a variation of it Jenavieva.  
  
I had fallen asleep in the middle of doing my homework. I didn't wake up until I heard Justin knock on my door.  
  
"Jen. You're late. Wake up." I heard Justin say before I looked at the clock and seen that I was extremely late for school. I jumped up and quickly started to get dressed gathering all of my stuff for school. For being almost 18 I had the biggest tardy record of the school. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door before I seen Justin hold up my backpack.  
  
"Forgetting something Jenaviava?" he said teasingly. I glared at him and ripped my backpack out of his hands.  
  
"It's Jen dickwad." I said as I threw my backpack into my car and sped off pulling my long dark brown hair into a ponytail at a red light.  
  
I got to school and as usual I was caught by the principal. After a half an hour of lectures I finally got to go to my chemistry class.  
  
About halfway through class the principal walked in and was talking to my teacher Mr. Hayes. I thought for sure I had left one of my rare daggers in my car but after a few minutes the principal walked back into the classroom with 6 guys. My guess new students. The principal left 3 of the guys in the room and left with the other 3.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at my best friend Laryssa who was going gaga over them. They all had pure black hair. One was taller than the others and he had a ponytail going all the way down his back. He had a green t-shirt with a tight pair of jeans on. The green made him look inhuman being they all had pale skin but I had pale skin so that didn't count. The guy next to him had his hair slicked back with a gray t-shirt on and a baggy pair of jeans. He had slitted cat eyes and he just had that look that said don't fuck with me. The last one was by far the most handsome. He had a ponytail as well and he wasn't as big as the one in green or as mean looking as the one in gray. I could tell he had an earring and he had a pale blue shirt on with baggy jeans. He was just looking around studing everything.  
  
"Class these are the new foreign exchange students that we were expecting." Mr. Hayes said as he smiled at the three.  
  
"why don't you introduce yourselves to the class and tell us a little about yourselves?" Mr. Hayes said. The one in green smiled at the class.  
  
"My name is Turel. I am the second oldest out of my brothers. I like mixing things and reading strangely written books." The one in green said.  
  
"I'm zephon. I'm fifth born out of my brothers. I'm a pyromaniac even though fire is not my friend. I like finding new and exciting ways to kill stuff and I'm very violent." the one in gray said before Turel stopped him from saying more.  
  
"He's going through anger management," Turel said as he put his hand over zephon's mouth. I just raised an eyebrow at zephon. The last one was very quiet. As if he was shy or something. Mr. Hayes smiled at the last one and urged him to talk.  
  
"My name is Rahab. I'm fourth born. I'm not as interesting as my brothers but I like to read. I study different languages and I like swimming." The one in blue said in a very quiet voice. I could tell he was shy. Most of the girls were preps and the sluttiest girls you'll ever meet. They would sleep with anything that had two legs and remotely looked like a man. Laryssa and I were the only ones that weren't apart of the Sluts R Us. So the girls were already fighting over who Turel was going to sit by and the guys had already made a place for zephon in their gang.  
  
Rahab looked around shyly as Turel and Zephon was seated. Noone ever wanted to sit by me so there were empty spaces all around me.  
  
"Mr. Hayes..Rahab can sit by me." I offered. Laryssa looked shocked but smiled. Rahab made his way back by me and sat down right next to me after being handed a book. He was very quiet and the other kids were starting to make fun of him for being so quiet. The bitch of the school, Kira Mondale had already taken claim to Turel and was raising her eyebrow at me.  
  
"It's only natural a loser would want another loser." She said in her haughty high-class snob attitude. I opened my chemistry book and looked at rahab. "Don't listen to her. She's the world's biggest bitch anyway. My name is jen." I said as I smiled slightly at Rahab. Rahab smiled at me shyly and opened his own book.  
  
As the day went by I found that I had had most of my classes with Rahab. I took all of the college prep courses and I guess they put Rahab in all of those courses. In my math class I had Melchiah and Turel in. Melchiah was the only one that didn't have black hair but he was bald. Melchiah was very sweet. He openly sat down next to me as the girls fought over Turel again. But it wasn't anything to what happened with the oldest Raziel. There were almost riots about who was going to sit next to him. Dumah was the super jock that had no brain. And the girls went gaga over him. They were all handsome and Melchiah said something about them all being from Norway.  
  
I had Turel, raziel and Dumah in my PE class. I had rahab in my history, math, chemistry, English and home EC. Melchiah was in my math and English. Raziel in my English and history. Turel was in my chemistry and PE class. Zephon was in my home ec, chemistry, and I don't know how the hell this happened but he was also in my sewing class.  
  
By the end of the day Turel, raziel and Dumah all had at least 15 different girlfriends with girls standing in line for them. Zephon was friends with about every guy in school. Melchiah and rahab had made friends with laryssa and me. Which was freaky because noone was willing to be my friend besides laryssa ever. 


	3. rumors

Disclaimer: don't own Legacy of Kain. Never did. Don't sue. I'm sorry for the long wait but I've had lots to do and I've also been very sick the last couple of days. This chapter isn't really funny but I wanted to let you all in on jen's reputation at school. Hehe I'm so cruel. Thank you for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. all of my reviewers gets to take their pick in blood omen 2 plushies! I have about every character! ^^ please keep reviewing  
  
It had been a few weeks since the foreign exchange students had arrived. Melchiah, rahab, laryssa and I were in our own little gang. We always sat by each other in our classes. Nothing much had changed with the older boys. They still had at least 12 girls they had to go out with by the weekend. Although there had been question over why so many of them were disappearing all of a sudden. As always Kira Mondale kept spreading horrible rumors about me that weren't true. The lastest one was spread that morning I went to school.  
  
I walked down the halls with Melchiah, rahab and Laryssa hearing the other students gasping and snickering at my direction. I hated high school. It was hell on earth if there was any.  
  
I walked into chemistry to hear the girls giggling. I payed no mind and sat down at my desk. Rahab looked over at me and looked curious.  
  
"why are they laughing at you?" he asked. I just shrugged not really knowing why myself until one of Kira's good friends walked up to me and sat next to me. she was tall, long blonde hair and beautiful. Enough to make anyone sick. She smiled at me and put her head on her arms.  
  
"Jen.I didn't know you were a player." She said as she laughed. I just looked at her.  
  
"what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. She just looked at me.  
  
"rumor has it that you are having sex with both of your male friends..is it true you and the geek got it on in the janitor's closet?" she asked. My face fell. Kira had been spreading rumors about me again and this time they were the farthest thing from the truth. Rahab heard the girl and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"who told you this?" he asked all of a sudden. I looked over at him in surprise being he was always quiet. The girl looked a bit shocked that he had enough backbone to talk back to her.  
  
"Kira said it came straight out of jen's mouth." She said. Rahab looked at me and seen me almost in tears and then looked back at her.  
  
"none of them are true. What did she do to you for you to break her like this? Jen and I are really good friends. Nothing more. Understand?" Rahab said in a strict stern voice that I had never heard from him before. The girl just nodded a bit afraid of him and immediately left. I just looked down and wiped my eyes before rahab looked at me.  
  
"are you alright?" rahab asked as he wiped my tears away. He was the only one that ever stood up for me besides my brother and he hardly ever did it at school when he was in school. I just sniffed and nodded turning away. It was the same every day at school 


End file.
